


Non potevamo dircelo prima?

by sunnybriefs



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes
Genre: M/M, These two are dumb
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:43:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony deglutì. «Come vuoi. Di cosa vuoi parlare?»<br/>Steve corrugò le sopracciglia, gli occhi assottigliati, e Tony si disse che far arrabbiare Capitan America non era mai una buona idea.<br/>«D’accordo,» disse, con un sospiro. «Mi piace fare sesso e visto quello che c’è, o ci dovrebbe essere o c’era, non lo so, insomma, lo so che sto correndo un po’ troppo, voglio dire, ti sei appena risvegliato dopo quasi settantenni e—»<br/>«Ferma lì,» lo interruppe Steve. «Credi che la ragione per cui non l’abbiamo ancora fatto sia che <i>io</i> non lo voglia?»<br/>«Ehm… sì?»<br/>«No.»<br/>«No cosa?»<br/>«No, non è questa la ragione.»<br/>Tony inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia per la sorpresa. «Ah, no? E quale sarebbe allora?»<br/>«Tu.»<br/>«<i>Io?</i>»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non potevamo dircelo prima?

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il prompt **64 – Verità confuse** della community [500themes-ita](http://500themes-ita.livejournal.com/)  
>  La dedico a una di “famiglia”. Sei speciale ed è un onore per me poterti chiamare Cognata. Spero che la fic ti piaccia e che la Pasqua vada alla grande.

Era successo un giorno qualsiasi, dopo il loro ritorno all’Avenger Mansion in seguitò alla distruzione dell’ennesima arma costruita da Modok.  
«Io non capisco come tu possa preferire le moto a questi gioiellini,» stava dicendo Tony mentre Steve parcheggiava la sua Harley-Davidson vicino ad una delle sue tantissime auto.  
«Io stavo giusto pensando esattamente il contrario a proposito di te,» gli rispose ridendo Steve, guardandosi intorno tra tutti quei cofani e parabrezza allineati come modelle di qualche concorso di bellezza. «Ma suppongo sia semplicemente una di quelle cose che non capirò mai di te.»  
«Invece io voglio che tu capisca, almeno questo: le auto sono veloci, sono belle e sono comode, le puoi guidare qualunque sia clima e ci puoi persino fare sesso sopra—»  
La voce gli morì in gola quando Steve inarcò un sopracciglio e lo guardò come se avesse un gigantesco punto di domanda che gli spuntava dalla testa.  
Tony deglutì.  
«Hai ragione, è una di quelle cose che non capirai mai di me: andiamo tutti a farci una bella doccia e—» cercò di avviarsi verso l’uscita del garage, ma Steve gli mise una mano sulla spalla per trattenerlo e dato che Capitan America era molto, ma molto più forte di Tony – almeno quando non aveva la sua armatura addosso – il genio futurista non poté fare altro che indossare la sua miglior espressione da _non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando_ e sentire quello che Steve aveva da dirgli.  
«L’ho notato, sai?»  
«Notato cosa?» Domandò Tony.  
«Non fingere con me, lo so che sai _esattamente_ di cosa sto parlando.»  
Okay, d’accordo, la sua espressione da _non ho idea di che cosa tu stia parlando_ apparentemente non era infallibile come lui avrebbe voluto, insomma ormai si era messo l’anima in pace che fallisse con Pepper – il suo lavoro era sapere tutto, quindi era ovvio che sapesse anche quello –, con Rodhey – che migliore amico sarebbe stato se non fosse stato in grado di capire cose simili? –, con Black Panter – quel tizio sembrava avere uno stramaledetto sesto senso per ogni cosa! – e persino con Janet a volte, ma almeno sperava potesse funzionare con Steve, ma evidentemente il tipo era più sveglio della maggior parte dei biondi di Manhattan.  
«Hai ragione, lo so, ma questo è il mio garage, tu mi stai trattenendo con la forza e non ho intenzione di parlane qui.»  
«Invece ne parleremo qui,» disse Steve dopo aver tolto la mano dalla spalla di Tony e aver incrociato le braccia al petto, in attesa.  
Tony inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sai che ora io me ne andrò, vero?»  
«Non lo farai. Primo perché non esiste che tu raggiunga quella porta prima di me, e secondo perché _dobbiamo_ parlarne e se ti lascio uscire,» indicò la porta con il mento, «saresti capacissimo di nasconderti nel tuo laboratorio a costruire chissà cosa e riusciresti ad evitarmi per giorni grazie all’aiuto del computer che comanda questa casa.»  
Tony deglutì. «Come vuoi. Di cosa vuoi parlare?»  
Steve corrugò le sopracciglia, gli occhi assottigliati, e Tony si disse che far arrabbiare Capitan America non era mai una buona idea.  
«D’accordo,» disse, con un sospiro. «Mi piace fare sesso e visto quello che c’è, o ci dovrebbe essere o c’era, non lo so, insomma, lo so che sto correndo un po’ troppo, voglio dire, ti sei appena risvegliato dopo quasi settantenni e—»  
«Ferma lì,» lo interruppe Steve. «Credi che la ragione per cui non l’abbiamo ancora fatto sia che _io_ non lo voglia?»  
«Ehm… sì?»  
«No.»  
«No cosa?»  
«No, non è questa la ragione.»  
Tony inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia per la sorpresa. «Ah, no? E quale sarebbe allora?»  
«Tu.»  
« _Io?_ »  
«Sì, tu. Sui giornali non fanno altro che parlare di te come di un playboy, delle tue conquiste, delle donne con cui sei stato e io…»  
«Ti prego, non dirmi che hai paura di non essere all’altezza solo perché io ho più esperienza di te.»  
«Non ho nessuna intenzione di dirti una cosa del genere!»  
Tony sospirò. «Bene, perché sappi che l’esperienza non—»  
«Di esperienza ne ho fatta abbastanza negli anni quaranta, e da tutte e due le sponde se proprio vuoi saperlo: non è il mio primo rodeo.»  
«Se proprio voglio—ma non stavi combattendo una guerra? Quando l’hai trovato il tempo per _fare esperienza_?»  
«Quando rischi ogni giorni di morire ti aggrappi a qualunque cosa ti faccia sentire vivo,» il suo viso si oscurò un attimo al ricordo di Bucky, degli Howling Commandos, delle persone che non avrebbe più rivisto, ma poi ritornò a guardare Tony con rinata serenità, aspettando una sua risposta.  
Invece gli arrivò una domanda: «Se io ho esperienza e tu hai esperienza, perché non abbiamo ancora fatto sesso?»  
«Credevo che avessi di tempo per abituarti ad una relazione con un altro uomo.»  
« _Cosa?!_ Andiamo Steve, solo perché sui giornali non l’hanno scritto non significa che questo sia il _mio_ primo Rodeo. Sai come si dice: _been there, done that_?»  
A questo Steve non rispose, non a parole, semplicemente afferrò un braccio di Tony e se lo tirò contro, abbracciandolo e baciandolo profondamente, con bisogno quasi, veloce e intenso: un bacio da fine del mondo.  
Tony, sorpreso e sopraffatto, ricambiò l’abbraccio tirando con le dita lo spandex del costume dell’altro. Non era certo il loro primo bacio, ma tutte e due sapevano essere il primo dopo il quale ci sarebbe stato dell’altro e quando si staccarono e si guardarono negli occhi Steve lo prese in braccio e tenendolo per le natiche sode lo sbatté contro il muro, guardandolo con un sorriso che non prometteva nulla di buono e tutto di perfetto.  
«Credo che _ora_ si possa uscire di qui. Sei d’accordo?»  
Tony lo baciò di nuovo e ridendo rispose. «Credo che questa sarà una delle poche volte in cui io e te saremo d’accordo al cento per cento.»


End file.
